


The Boy Who Vanished

by Abraxas (Qlippoth)



Series: The 6ixth Session [34]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Inuyasha Issekiwa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:46:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22382794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qlippoth/pseuds/Abraxas
Summary: Naraku is fascinated by Kohaku's loyalty; he wonders where it comes from and how deep it is.
Series: The 6ixth Session [34]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1611058





	The Boy Who Vanished

Originally Published July 10, 2009

* * *

Naraku watched the boy with a fascination equaled only between prey and predator. He tested the would be slayer time and time again and the human did not falter. Even when he failed he failed expending every last atom of determination. And, despite the history at the core of their relationship, Kohaku did not attempt to fight.

Unlike the products of his very own body.

_What was it about Kohaku? Could it be wisdom? The child could not be a fool._

"Are you not exhausted?" he questioned, sitting against the wall. "You have been swamped with ... work."

The human shut his eyes and bowed his head toward the demon.

"I am at your service, my Lord Naraku," Kohaku replied.

 _And are you not afraid_? he asked within - and while his lips remained silent his eyes, their gaze, bespoke a volume of wonder.

The slayer looked upward, onward, at the demon.

Naraku's heart skipped a beat. Like miasma, the answer came off of Kohaku's face, and he had been blind not to notice it. A wry, sadistic smile flashed his lips then died. It was then that the words registered: _my Lord Naraku_! When that started he could not say - its subtely too escaped detection - but its realization inspired a universe of torment with which to burden the boy.

The beast yawned and let slip a ghastly, arachnoid transformation - yet the boy did not gasp.

Kohaku was wrapt with awe at Naraku!

"Go," the demon said, studying the boy who vanished.


End file.
